Roof racks are generally secured to the roof of a vehicle and are effective to store and transport objects on the roof of the vehicle without interfering with passenger occupancy and without the limitations of common trunk designs. Roof racks typically include several elongated members or rails, which may be selectively and removably connected to the vehicle to form a frame or support structure. Items such as skis, bikes, luggage, and other large (and small) items can be tied down, or otherwise secured, to the roof rack by conventional fastening means, such as bungee cords.
Because of their location, the roof rack assemblies are difficult to access, even for tall individuals. Adjusting the position of the rails can be difficult, and affixing the rails by the fasteners traditionally used often requires the use of a secondary tool, such as a screwdriver or electric drill.